Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-panel display device including plural individual display devices are adjoined to form a single large-scale image output device, and more particularly, to a multi-panel display device displaying continuous image junction areas of individual display devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
With progress of information society, there is more need for a display device displaying images in various forms and various display devices. The display devices include liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, and organic light emitting display devices.
There is a need for a large-size display device for the commercial purposes. However, the size of a display panel constituting a display device is currently restricted. Hence, a multi-panel display device in which plural individual display panels or display devices are joined to display a single large image has been used as a large-scale display device. Such a multi-panel display device is referred to as a video wall.
Each of the individual display panel or display devices constituting such a multi-panel display device includes a central active area in which an image is displayed and a non-active area which is disposed around the active area and in which an image is not displayed. The non-active area has a frame shape with a constant width to surround an edge of the display panel. Such non-active area is referred to as a bezel area. The non-active area or the bezel area is an indispensable part that includes gate driving circuit, a data driving circuit, and various signals lines for driving the display panel.